Because of You I'll Be Better
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Jackie and Hyde are having their first baby but what happens when Budd tries to come back into Hyde's life. Disclaimer: I came up with this by myself. This is my original work. I have been told that there is one similar to this, but I came up with this by myself while I was riding in the car.


All his life no one ever thought that Steven Hyde would ever make something of himself. Even Kitty Forman, who tried so hard to believe that Hyde would make something of his life, didn't fully believe in him. The only person that believed in Hyde was Jackie Burkhart, the love of his life.

Hyde and Jackie had always been an unique couple because they were so different. When the first started dating everyone was in complete shock, but that was ten years ago and everyone was completely fine with the fact that the two were together. They had no other choice but to be okay with it considering Jackie's last name was now Hyde.

Now their life was about to change and the couple couldn't be happier. At age 27 Jackie was nine months pregnant and excited to bring her daughter, Hazel Rose, into the world. Hyde was very excited and everyone said that he was going to be a great dad, and Hyde was determined to be.

Budd Hyde, who was actually Hyde's step-dad, abadoned Hyde when he was very young. Not only did his step-dad abaddon him but his mom, Edna Hyde, also abadoned him. To top it all of Hyde found out that William Barnett was his actual father. William wasn't out of Hyde's life now but they didn't have the best communication. William lived his life and Hyde lived his and that was that.

Being abadoned by not only his step-dad but his mom as well had made Hyde stronger than many people that he had known. Eric Forman's dad, Red Forman, loved how strong and unsensitive Hyde was. Hyde led people to believe that he never had any problems and that he was completely fine with everthing. Of course Hyde's close friends knew when something was wrong.

Jackie walked into the living room of the couple's two story house and looked at her husband. "What's going on Steven?" Jackie asked Hyde as she looked like she could go into labor at anytime now.

"Just thinking about my parents, and becoming a parent." Hyde said softly as he looked up at Jackie.

Jackie knew that not having his parents around was hard on Hyde. She couldn't do much about it because the only people that could fix it were Edna and Bud. "The only thing that you can do is be a better parent than they have been."

Hyde knew that Jackie was telling the truth, and he planned to be the best father to little Hazel Rose. After all she had never done anything wrong, just like Hyde had never done anything wrong to deserve what his parents had done to him.

As Jackie tried to get up she felt shooting pains in her stomach; contractions. Jackie quickly sat back down and grabbed her stomach. Hyde knew by her face that she was in major pain. "We have to go to the hospital." Hyde said as he quickly picked Jackie up and grabbed the hospital bag that was next to the front door. He then carried Jackie outside to the car and helped her get in.

Once he got into the car he took out his classic brick cell phone to call Eric and Donna Forman, who had gotten married two years after Jackie and Hyde. "Forman, man, Jackie's in labor!"

Hyde didn't stay on the phone for that long, but from what Jackie heard Donna and Eric were going to meet them at the hospital. After all the two of them were going to be the god parents of Hazel Rose.

The contractions came three minutes apart, and Jackie had never felt anything that was even close to being this painful. She knew it would be worth it because when this was all over she would have her daughter, but right now it was a living hell.

When they got to the hospital Eric and Donna were waiting by the door for them. Hyde helped Jackie into a wheel chair and then wheeled her into the hospital, explaining to a nurse what was going on. The four friends were rushed into _Labor and Delivery_. Hyde couldn't tell if her was more nervous or excited. Now he was fearing that he was going to end up like his parents, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. At the same time he knew that he loved Jackie and Hazel and that he could never do anything to hurt either one of them.

Hyde held Jackie's hand and kissed her forehead. He wished he could take away the pain that he was making her go through, but he couldn't. All he could do was be there for her throughout this whole thing, which hopefully wouldn't last multiple days like it did for some people.

"How are you feeling?" Hyde asked Jackie as he stood next to the bed she was laying in.

"I'm extremelly uncomfortable." Jackie said as she did the breathing techniques that she had learned in a labor class last week.

The doctor then walked in and looked at Jackie. "Good evening Mrs. Hyde. I'm just going to check to see how dialated you are."

Jackie was dialated 5 centimeters, and the pain was starting to get more intense. She didn't want any medicine though because she wanted to have the baby as natural as possible. Hyde held Jackie's hand and kissed it, knowing that they were going to have a beautiful daughter. He knew that Jackie was going to be a great mother. Yes, she wasn't always the brightest but after high school Jackie started focusing on what was more important to her. Jackie had even attended college to become an elementry teacher, which was something that shocked everyone because that was the last thing they thought that she would be.

Labor lasted eight hours for Jackie, but seeing the doctors hold her baby made her realize that it was worth it. Hazel was 20.13 inches long and weighed 7 pounds even. She had beautiful light brown hair and she had dark blue eyes. "She looks just like you." Jackie said with a smile as Hyde kissed Jackie's head.

The nurse's took Hazel to the nursery where she quietly rested. Jackie was exhausted and all she could think about was her child. She wanted to see her and take care of her. Right when Jackie was about to ask when her bundle of joy was going to be brought into the room with them, a nurse rolled the tiny baby bed into the hospital room. Jackie looked at Hazel and smiled softly. "May I hold my baby?" She asked with a soft smile.

The nurse picked Hazel up and softly handed her to Jackie. When Hazel was in her arms Jackie couldn't help but continue to look at her. She was so precious. Jackie couldn't help but keep her eyes on her daughter. She was the most amazing thing that Jackie had ever seen. "I promise to give you the world."

Jackie, Hyde, and Hazel spent three hours together while Fez, Michael Kelso, Donna, Eric, Kitty, and Red all came to visit. To Hyde, Kitty and Red were his parents. They were the people who took him in when his real parents didn't want him any more.

After a while Jackie started to get tired more so everyone slowly started to leave the room so she could rest. Hyde walked up to Jackie and gently kissed her head, and then walked out of the room quietly shutting the door. Hyde was a parent now, and he knew from the moment that he saw Hazel there was no way that he could ever leave the beautiful girl he called his daughter.

Hyde walked out in the hallway so he could watch Hazel through the nursery window. She looked so peaceful laying in her bed sleeping. She may have looked just like him, but she reminded him of Jackie.

"She sure is pretty." Hyde heard a voice that he hadn't heard in over a decade; Budd Hyde's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde asked Budd as he looked away from his daughter to look at the man that had left him not once but twice.

"I heard that you were having a baby and I thought it would be nice if I came and saw both you and the baby."

Hyde looked at Budd and without hesitation told him that he was not going to let him see his daughter. "You were barely ever in my life, and I am not letting someone like that be a part of my daughter's life. I am not okay with that. If you thought that it was okay to leave me for most of your life then whatever, but I am not letting you treat my daughter the way you treated me."

"Steven I thought you were okay with me not being in your life. You always seemed so cool about it." Budd said.

Hearing him say this only made things worse. The sooner Budd got away from them the better it would be. "If your dad left you, would you be okay with it?" Before Budd could say anything Hyde started talking again. "I am not going to let what you did to me happen to Hazel. I should be saying thank you. Thanks for showing me what a dad should NOT be like! Because of you I will be a better dad than you ever were! I think it is in the best interest if you leave."

Budd couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Hyde was a grown up with a family of his own to think about. Without saying anything else Budd walked away from Hyde, leaving Hyde to gaze at his beautiful daughter.


End file.
